100 Ghostly Thoughts
by OneLife-LiveIt
Summary: 100 sentences about the various characters in Danny's life.
1. Chapter 1

**A Bunch Of Sentences About The Danny Phantom Universe. **

**Based On Anyone And Everyone.**

**It Should Be Easy To Tell Roughly When They Are.**

**Enjoy!**

1) **Ignoring.**

After screaming up the stairs for the past hour or so, Jazz was now _officially_ annoyed. She really needed Danny downstairs to help with the chores, and now she was stuck with doing them all. Well tough. She'd do the same thing now, see how she was turning the other way as he came downstairs, see how she turned her music up when he tried to talk to her, see how she didn't care as he...collapsed onto the floor. She was now _more than _annoyed - if she's trying to ignore him he really shouldn't have been in pain. Decent thing to do.

2) **Noticing.**

Jazz smiled softly down at her brother as he laid on the couch, "you know Mum and Dad are gonna notice one of these days". Danny showed his teeth in a grin as he coughed and whispered back, "as long as you're still noticing by then".

3) **Pick.**

Tucker grinned as he finally heard the click. "See, those old time movies paid off, the door is now open!" Silence. Tucker looked up as he heard the window above him open. Danny Phantom quirked an eyebrow as he looked down, "That's great Tucker, but I unlocked the back door twelve minutes ago".

4) **Emphasis.**

"No Jack! Just because you've written the word "Fenton" on the fridge, does not mean we can take it home for free! We're in the department store, _for **Christ's Sake!**_

5) **Dismissed.**

"Did Fenturd just ditch me??" Dash asked the empty air as he was shoved into the locker by one of Amity Park's many ghosts. He could've sworn he had Fenton right in his grip before that mechanical ghost appeared and Fenton...disappeared.

6) **Symbolic.**

All those beautiful, charasmatic people around, those with money and power. And the fate of the world rests in the hands of a young boy. With an inferiority complex and too terrified to tell his family what was really going on with him.

7) **Substance.**

He could walk through walls, disappear and fly. But none of this shocked him more than the fact that technically, _just technically, _he wasn't of this world anymore.

8) **Wrappers.**

Vlad smiled as he walked into the dorm room, Jack may have been brilliantly bizzare (what with his ghost ideas) but he was dedicated. There on his bed, empty sweet packaging spelled out plans for that portal machine - Vlad had stolen all the pens for a school project. Vlad was just glad his new roomie had such a good figure. God knows what all those everyday could do to him.

9) **Controversy.**

Danny didn't know what he was expecting, shock, the hunting of him across the nations, if he was really unlucky a parade dedicated just to him. But never anything like this. The halfa looked over rooms filled off people arguing over whether the Ghost Zone could be considered another country and if the world's hero "Danny Phantom" could be persuaded to rule it.

10) **Play.**

It hadn't happened for a while. Tucker was always busy in his office, Dan was busy saving the world...and Sam was always busy for some reason. But it made those days when they could plop into Sam's comfy sofa and switch on Doomed, all the more special.

11) **Release.**

"We're really very sorry about this sir. What with Halloween round the corner and the fact you just seemed to be at the crime scene, We didn't know you'd actually just fought off the culprits." Danny Phantom just glared in disgust as he intagalised the handcuffs before flying out the station.

12) **Trapped.**

"Scary thought isn't it?" the blonde haired boy,in the stores uniform jumped as an old man came out from the side of a grave. "Yea I guess, though now we now we know whats on the other side, it's not so bad. You meet up with everyone up there".  
The elder chuckled. "I hope so. My parents, sister, best man _and _the love of my life are there. Waiting for me. If I could just reach them."  
Chuckling, the store employee smiled indulgently. "Don't worry, you'll see them soon I'm sure." He smiled again before nodding and turning back to his everyday life.  
The white haired man shook his head. "No I won't". Moving away from the earlier graves, he hobbled over to the some of the eldest down there and carassed the lettering. A flash of light, and the white hair was still white, but it was a new person there, fourteen years old and with a _D_ on his chest.

13) **Sand.**

Clockwork didn't know why humans associated time with sand. Sand was gritty and whilst it looked a whole, it was individual. In his opinion the closest thing he could compare time to was having a child. No matter how much you nurture it or control it, it will never be quite what you expect in the end.

14) **Noon.**

"It's too early in the morning to be doing that Daniel."  
"It just hit twelve!"  
"_You're not changing into your pj's Danny!"_

15) **Virgin.**

Danny blushed bright red. Jazz blushed bright red. Maddie blushed bright red. Jack blabbered on. "I know you kids want to get it over with but listen to your mum and me. Save it!"

16) **Popular.**

Sometimes Sam wonders what it would be like if she was popular, she has the money, she has the training, she even could have the looks if she just died her hair. Then she see's the expressions of those "not in the know" and realises she'd still never be able to do what they do.

17) **Pig.**

"Dad...what the hell are you doing? You do know those pork chops aren't quite dead yet."

18) **Lie.**

Jazz was the only one who could never get away with lying to her parents. She hated it until she found about Danny's secret. Suddenly she just never really talked about him to her parents without someone there with her.

19) **Footnote.**

Because after all Danny did, in the pages of history, Phantom would be the hero and Fenton would be the freak.

20)** Finals.**

Later on in life, Jazz would look at all the dioploma's covering their parents walls, with only a high school sheet of paper with her brother's name on it. She would look at all the people she'd help save with her research. But then, when she could _finally_ catch a break every station would be off showing off Danny's latest triumph. And she'd really just hate him.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Bunch!**

**AN: I've changed number 38.**

**Enjoy!**

21) **Acorn.**

When he planted that tree with his mother as a child, he never even _enertained_ the thought he would be there when it was full grown.

22) **Discontinued.**

"Cancelled?? What do you mean cancelled?? I didn't even know there was a show!"

23) **Override.**

"Tucker? Danny? Is there a reason why Skulker is currently doing your laundry?"

"You see Sam as much as Skulkers suit is very powerful and very dangerous...and then some more very's. I just got the new PDA 500! The poor guy had no chance."

24) **Reputation.**

He knew he should probably let up on Fento...FentURD. The guy was actually quite a great guy if he was honest. But if he treated him any differently then other people would realise how cool Danny Fenton could probably be. And that was Dash's position. So Fenton was Fenturd, and Baxter was the hero of the football team.

25) **Ego. **

Jack's ego over his family name was well deserved, just as long as it was his surname only.

26) **Shaken.**

"Phantom. Danny Phantom"

"Danny?"

"Aaaaghh! Jazz! Get out, get out, get out!!"

27) **Musical.**

"Aaaaaaand IIIIayaIIIII. Wiiiiill Alwaaaaaaays Luuuurveee YooUuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"So Jazz's musical ability was passed down to her sibling I see."

28) **Invitation.**

"Tucker? When did I agree to go to a book signing? Oh heck Tucker! It was you who wrote that unofficial biography wasn't it!?"

29) **Beauty.**

Because she was beautiful Danny Phantom would notice her.

Because she was popular Danny Phantom would be her friend and more.

Because she was pampered Danny Phantom would give her everything she ever wanted.

Because she was unique too Danny Phantom would not feel as alone.

Because she was kind Danny Phantom would love her.

Because she was perfect Danny Phantom would be hers.

Because she was so much better than that freaky Goth Girl and her nothing boyfriend.

30) **Writings.**

"It's not funny Sam."

"It is! I mean have you read this, 'Once I found out what I was capable of, the fact I was a half ghost, half human, I knew that it would be down to me to take on the trials and sufferings of the great world that I inhabit.' I mean, you've never said sufferings in your life!"

"SHUT UP SAM!"

31) **Breath.**

She'd never know. But she took his breath away, all that grace, independence, intelligence and beauty in one single smile. But she wasn't his, he was only the sidekick.

32) **Whim.**

One day Valerie decided to take a quick flight around Amity Park. check for ghosts and such.

Three days later and she was still visiting him.

Five days later she was sobbing as they told her he'd probably never wake up again.

Two weeks later she sobbed and screamed her apologies at his tombstone.

Six months later she went back to school and couldn't face her friends.

She finally got over the pain and suffering of not realising what she was really doing when she pushed the trigger.

All because a year ago she set off the wrong bomb, the one left inside her apartment, with her sleeping father.

33) **Insurance.**

What a unique idea! What an amazing initiative!

The newspapers loved it, swarmed over it, his business gaining publicity by the day. Mr Fletcher leaned back in his chair and grinned.

After all, in Amity Park, where ghosts were as common as rainy days, why wouldn't the citizens want to be protected?

34) **Sphere.**

"Okay Danny I'll bite. What's with the golden, and glowing;can't forget actually glowing, ball on your bedside table."

"I don't actually know. Clockwork gave it to me with the words _'be very careful and whatever you do don't drop out of anything tall'_ I think it might be some sort of test."

"...All in favour of failing the test say Aye. Aye!"

"Aye!"

"Aye!"

37) **Reply.**

"I didn't know you had a fanbase Danny"

"Nor did I. Hey check this out _'Dear Danny Phantom, I love you. You are my idol and I would love to take you out to dinner sometime and then to my house. Lots of love, your future bride, Cassandra'._ What a freak. I mean does she really...oh my god she enclosed a photo!"

"Niiiiiice"

"Dear Cassandra, I read your comment and..."

36) **Dirty.**

When they were kids they'd leave the house on a rainy day and go to the park. Puddles were quickly conquered, and Jazz loved to jump from the highest point on the swings and cause a big splash as she lands. Of course when they got home she'd have to pick them both up, bathe them before covering them both in a humungous fluffy towel until they sparkled. But even now, on rainy days, Maddie would still look out of the windows and remember muddy faces with the whitest smiles.

37) **Borderline.**

No-one actually knew this. But after the explosion he'd gone to see a therapist for three months to find out if he could be let back into society. The poor doctor was found dead in his home a few days later, in a locked room and his own fingerprints on the gun. The police ignored the ecto plasmic remains on his body and on the ceiling.

He denied it at first, but after the started to get everything he wanted with no memory of how, he embraced it. Let them think that Vlad Masters is still in there. He's not even there when he's human again physically. He's just tucked away in that corner of what used to be his mind with all his memories. The days when Jack Fenton was his best friend, the days when he actually was an official couple with Maddie (oh those two months of happiness), memories of Christmas with his mother.

And his last blissfully ignorant memory, sitting in that cushy chair listening to his favourite song (I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing - Aerosmith) before he was told that he needed further supervision, possibly forever. That he needed to be treated for severe harmful schizophrenia.

38) **Crystal.**

"How on Earth did you manage to pass Art? You're rubbish at it!"

"Yes. But our last piece was about sculptures. And imagine the teachers surprise when I walked in with an ice sculpture of Danny Phantom."

"...Cheating egotist."

39) **After.**

He never told anyone. But in that flash of light and pain that changed his life forever, he could see. See the ghosts living in what way they could, he saw both heaven and hell from an eagle's view and passed them by, he saw his next lives pass him by, he watched as the Earth died and all rose from the grave to walk again. And for a terrifying second before he was brought back he saw nothing. Even he was no longer there. Then Sam caught him as he fell and now? Now it's all he see's in his dreams.

40)** Superman.**

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope. There I was carrying this kid out of this burning building, all this noise as it collapses.  
And she looks up me and goes _'Where's Missis Lois with her recorder thingy?'_"

**R & R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here We Go Again! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

41) **Chess.**

Vlad had always had a plan; he always knew exactly where his current position in the game was. Then suddenly he turned around and found he was in checkmate. By a pawn named Daniel Fenton.

42) **Theory.**

She never told Danny, But he was quite a popular subject in her psychology classes; Danny _Phantom_ anyways. The actual assessment she took on him was her only F, she wrote about how well-balanced and sacrificial he must be, whilst the teacher only knew him as the villain of the story.

43) **Mistake.**

Twenty years later, Sam took a lot of joy over Danny's face as he basked in all the admiration his old schoolmates were giving him for his achievement; not only as Danny Phantom but as Daniel Fenton, suit-less astronaut. She shook as her head as she looked over his first high school award. 'Most Likely To Drop Out'.

44) **Inevitable.**

It should never have happened. But a new ghost had used Danny's weaknesses against him, not killing them, but destroying their minds from the inside. There after it was a well-know fact that only Amity Park asylum was safe, everywhere else saw the reaper with glowing red eyes; that was once known as Danny Phantom.

45) **Demons****. **

He hid it well, keeping it leashed up; until his two friends were placed in danger, then he snuck away and let it out. He hated it and it hated him, they were both ties to a world they didn't belong to. The only thing in common was their first name: Vlad.

46) **Compensation****.**

"You can't get paid for a ghost attack from yourself Danny! The government's not _that_ stupid!"

47) **Second Opinion.**

"I can't believe it Danny, all those people saying _you're _a _ghost!_ I'd think we'd realise that. Experts my foot."

48) **Natural.**

She was giving life to the first natural born ghost child, it had never crossed her mind some thought it _un_natural before, until they took it away.

49) **Bump.**

It unbalanced Maddie. That was her grandchild in there, Danny's pride and joy. But her hand still strayed to her ecto-gun the first time it kicked.

50) **Cereal.**

He'd never tell anyone, but after fudge it was his favourite choice of snack, especially when he used hot fudge instead of milk. If only it didn't have that blasted ghost boy on the cover!

51) **Reading.**

"You know little brother; this biography's not that bad. Once you get past the whole over-use of angst, it brings up some important aspects of your personality and how your brain must be coping with all the trauma you've gone through."

"Jazz, put it away, before. I. Burn. It."

52) **Fuse.**

"That's not a torch Dad!"

"Sure it is, this here is the wick, and that red section's the candle wax"

53) **Paint.**

He'd never noticed it before. All the rooms in the house were painted to represent their personality. His was deep blue, Jazz had pink. The kitchen was yellow to symbolise happy and fresh. The lab had sterilised white tiles.

54) **Sunlight.**

He really should have known when one of the best things about flying became how peaceful Sam looked in his arms. He'd even fly above the clouds just to watch her glow in the light; that really should have been his first clue.

57) **Relocation.**

"They'd pay _how_ much for me in New York??"

56) **Pulse.**

He'd loved to push his fingers against his wrist and feel the thrum-thrum of the blood flow since he was a child. Once the accident happened he tried it the once in Phantom form; he stopped it after that.

57) **Castle.**

They visited Pariah Dark's home once, to find it black and white and with the DP symbol. Apparently he now owned it along with total control over his armies and such. They quickly left.

58) **Pattern.**

It didn't surprise Vlad, that out of all the possible people to have the accident as well, that it was Maddie's son. It was only fit that she'd if she didn't like him; then her son would _be_ like him.

59) **Treatment.**

After the accident Danny spent the week at home. His parents told the school he was recovering. In reality they were testing his body for various ectoplasmic diseases. Even Danny saw irony in that his ghostly abilities were used to get rid of the evidence.

60) **Bundle.**

It was so perfect, hard to believe it had been inside her the past 9 months. Then it sneezed and his hair turned white and his eyes green. And Sam smiled even more.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm off hiatus now!**

**Got my derrière in gear and am now halfway through the final chapter.**

**But here it is! ****The penultimate!**

61) **Hello.**

When Danny looked at the idea of his own death, he sometimes wondered if it wouldn't be a goodbye or a hello – but just a wait.

62) **Beach.**

For the longest Jazz could remember, all the family holidays had always been booked at the last minute, after yet, _another_ failed attempt to holiday in the Ghost Zone.

63) **Film.**

The most embarrassing moment of Danny's life, was the day he discovered fan videos.

64) **Journey.**

After being able to go at 110 mph, trains and cars (excepting his Dads driving) always seemed to go so slowly.

65) **Loneliness.**

Sometimes, Lancer wondered if even the books were enough for him.

66) **Fizz.**

Jack isn't allowed any variation of Coke/Pepsi/Soda etc. anymore, the incident is always glossed over and shouts of "almost perfect" are covered by murmurs of "explosions", "experiment gone wrong" and "ruined the upholstery" from the rest of the family.

67)** Essay.**

Jazz's dissertation for the end of University was about how Freud's theory on dreams would become invalid now due to more and more people making their dreams a reality. The teacher tried to make her change to "Danny Phantom's state of mind when he was formed into existence" - four times.

68) **Prejudice.**

He's not stupid, Danny knows that there are people who hate him just because of the other half of his genes; and he will deal with the discrimination just like everybody else. It breaks his heart though, that no matter how she tries to hide it, his mother is one of those people.

69) **Chef.**

Tucker is an okay cook, though his tastes are limited to meat dishes only. Danny is surprisingly good at cooking sweet dishes and a decent all-rounder at savouries. However, Sam burns her food on a regular basis.

70) **Animal**

"Come now Lil' Badger. You honestly think that you'd be able to defeat me with such a weak throw"

"Shut up fruit loop! And stop calling me that."

"Oooh. Good one Badger. That almost clipped my elbow"

"Aaaaaaargh! It's Danny! Danny-Danny-Danny-Danny!"

"…Baaaaaaaadgeeeer"

71) **Grip**

During all the times she flew with him, she never once thought about the consequences about what could happen if he let go.

72) **Golf**

"So why are we letting Dad invite Mr Masters along?"

"Because Danny sweetie, golfing isn't interesting unless there are targets you want to hit – FORE!"

73) **Platinum**

"Wow Danny, I know you hate it and all, but you've really got to get on the back of this biography deal. It's now into its tenth week and still the number one most-bought book even after all those other so-so copy-cats. …Danny?"

"…_there are…copies?"_

74) **Alcohol**

"So basically whilst you're in Ghost Form, any drink in your system"

"Just disappears yeah. And if I still drink whilst as Phantom – zilcho happens. I just stay sober".

"…Duuuuuude Sam, you know what this means"

"That it's further proof how different a ghost's biology is to humans?" _"Hey!"_

"Uh, no. It means we'll always have a designated driver!"

75) **Trial**

It probably wasn't the best idea to try out their latest idea. Yes, Danny was able to skip straight from drunkenness, past the hangover stage and into sobriety; but he spent the rest of the night trying to control three inebriated 17 year olds.

76) **Story**

Sometimes, Ghost Writer would wonder. Is it enough to write about others lives, or should he go out and live his own.

77) **Pet**

"But you gave Jazz a hamster!"

"Yes, a hamster. NOT a giant, slobbering ghost dog!"

78) **Connection**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH!"

"…that would be your father again."

"are you going to help him Mom?"

"No dear. He needs to learn that he can't mess around with public phone lines"

79) **Privileges**

Being a hybrid torn between two worlds and hunted; Jazz had decided long ago, was Danny's "Get-Out-Of-Jail-Free" card for almost anything he did. Anything, except for dying at the hands of what he'd thought just another deranged ghost and leaving her without a baby brother.

80) **Control**

Clockwork could see all that ever could be and yet all the paths, willingly or unwillingly seemed to point to him dropping a "Paranormal – Truth or Not?" flyer in front of a 6yr old Jack Fenton.


End file.
